


Movie Date

by kimjiwonandau



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24507466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimjiwonandau/pseuds/kimjiwonandau
Summary: Where Jiwon found something more interesting to watch than the movie.
Relationships: Kim Jinhwan & Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Kudos: 8





	Movie Date

**Author's Note:**

> Highly recommended to read Tw: @/jinhwanandAU's BobHwan Drabble #2 before reading this because this is a sequel to that fluffy au.
> 
> Old fic from Twitter. Decided to edit it into AO3 version.
> 
> Link address: https://twitter.com/jinhwanandAU/status/1011983084042899456?s=20
> 
> Enjoy. :)

<Sending SMS: Recipient: Jinhwan; Sender: Bobby>

B: Jinhwan?

J: Yes?

J: Sorry. May I know who’s this?

B: See you tomorrow ;)

J: Huh? Chanwoo???

B: ;)

J: What do you want?

B: See you tomorrow. :)

J: …

J: Sorry.

J: I think you got the wrong number

B: Nope

B: See you tomorrow, baby. :)

J: This is def you Chanwoo. Stop it! Stop teasing me like that!

J: I swear if I find that this is you, Chanwoo I’d definitely break your arm!

B: Cute. <3

J: I know I’m cute

J: And he’s cute <3

J: No need to tease me like that

J: It’s highly unlikely I’m gonna meet him again anyway.

<End of SMS conversation>

Looking at the last message he received, his smile never left his face. The unknown feeling of happiness spread over his chest as he reread the message he received from him. He crossed his arms and hid his face on the table, containing the laugh to himself. He put out the piece of paper he received from a stranger and looked at it, still smiling. He closed his eyes and started laughing again. More of a giggle, to be more specific. Maybe if one saw him at this moment, they would think that he was going crazy. As a matter of fact, one person was seeing all of these happen in front of him.

"You know, Bobby-hyung, you've been acting weird lately." Donghyuk looked at his companion as he raised his eyes from the book he was reading.

The black haired man just looked at him and went back playing with the paper he was holding and started smiling again.

"Stop it. You're giving me the creeps." The blonde whispered, giving him a stern look, hopefully, to stop the man from being irritating. Jiwon just grinned and put his face nearer to annoy the boy.

"OW!"

Jiwon ducked his head to hide his embarrassment. He looked at Donghyuk and rubbed his shin where he gave Jiwon a kick under the table. He leaned on his chair and ignored his annoyed mate. He grinned and started stomping silently on his seat as he reread what was written in the paper, getting giddy once again.

Donghyuk dropped whatever he was doing and looked at him. "You look like a teenager in love," clearly showing his annoyance from getting distracted from studying.

He shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe I am," still smiling, which annoyed Donghyuk more. He rolled his eyes and tried to continue reading.

Jiwon, being happy is okay for Donghyuk actually. He loves seeing his best friend happy. But once he becomes THIS TOO happy where he can see him smiling, squirming, giddy, and getting all wild in his chair (still trying to keep it as silent as he can), he knows nothing can be done. He scratched his head and dropped whatever he was doing.

They spent their time in the cafe to 'study' but with no avail. Jiwon, still holding on to that piece of paper, kept on rolling the paper, unroll, read, smile, play with its edge, and repeat the same routine.

"You've been going crazy over this piece of paper since last Sunday!" Donghyuk grabbed it and took a look on what's written. "OH, HO, HO, HO! What do we have here, lover boy?" A contact number with the name  _ Kim Jinhwan _ . Donghyuk naughtily grinned and gave him the knowing look as he returned the paper to him.

Jiwon, with reddened ears, beamed his smile while scratching his neck, obviously, getting shy with his exposed secret.

"Who? Where? Since when? Why have you not told me?!" Donghyuk exclaimed, piquing his interest on the subject. He looked at Jiwon and saw him with his unwavering smile still plastered on his face.

"A while ago, I wanted to wipe your smile off your face. But right now, I will tolerate your annoying ass." He laughed.

Jiwon placed his hands at the back of his head, leaned his head backward to look at the roof, as if looking for an answer. "I don't know, man," he started, smile never leaving his face, "I'm just-," he paused, his smile growing wider, "happy." He couldn’t point out what kind of happiness he was feeling right now but it was that kind of happiness where the cloud 9 was.

"So, are you gonna spill it?" Donghyuk grinned.

Bobby sent his last message and exposed his bunny teeth.

<Sending SMS: Recipient: Jinhwan; Sender: Bobby>

B: Def excited to see you tomorrow ;)

<End of SMS conversation>

He sighed.

It was supposedly his special day today. He wore his best casual clothes: mismatched rubber shoes, ripped jeans, over-sized shirt, snapback, his bling-blings, and his black hoodie. But Donghyuk had to change it into a plain white tee, red varsity jacket, one silver chained necklace, one wrist watch, ripped jeans (internally thanking it remained unchanged), and a toy story alien plushie hanging on his jeans. Insisting a simple wear for the occasion.

He sighed once again.

Jiwon was sitting on the same seat where he met Jinhwan. A smile crept on his lips as the thought of meeting him again crossed his mind. His heart throbbed, maybe because of excitement or maybe because of nervousness. He, himself, cannot explain this feeling. He kept on looking at his phone, his last message for Jinhwan remained unanswered.

He surveyed around the cinema and saw a lot of groups coming in. Trying to sit passively but his eyes were roaming around the heads that were appearing on the entrance, expecting a familiar small curled blonde among it. As the crowd lessened, his excitement went along with it.

Lights dimmed and movie trailers started to roll in. Jiwon looked at it unamused, he wondered if this was the right movie that he's expecting them to be in it or not. He actually forgot, more than he didn't know, what movie was he in. His priority was to buy the ticket of the same movie house number he was in last week than the movie itself. He never got the chance to know what movie was he in. But it was definitely not a horror movie, most likely, more chances of Jinhwan to come along with his friends.

3 minutes before the movie starts, Jiwon was feeling a bit down. He slumped back on his seat and started eating his popcorn when his phone vibrated.

<Sending SMS: Recipient: Dung; Sender: Bobby>

D: Hyung! Are you sure they're gonna go in this movie house?

D: It's been like, 30mins already!

D: Are you sure they're gonna come???

D: I think we came too early

B: You should've not come with me, dung!

D: IS THAT HIM???????

D: XD XD XD

D: U SHOUDL'VE SEEN UR FACE XD XD XD

B: Im gonna k-word you ///

D: Relax! We still have 2 mins to go

D: But still, no signs of your happy crush hyung

D: Should I come over there?

D: Ur lonely ass might feel lonely

B: Dont you dare ruin this for me

B: You stay right there!

B: Dont you dare come here!

D: :((((((

D: HYUNG IS THAT HIM???

B: Not falling for it

D: NO KIDDING. RIGHT THERE!

<End of SMS conversation>

His heart skipped a beat as he saw the familiar face among the crowd. They were almost at the section of his seat when one of his friends spotted him and pointed Jinhwan to him. He saw Jinhwan squinted his eyes to focus and Jiwon's hand automatically waved when he realized it too late that they were practically still strangers to each other.

Jinhwan's eyes grew big as he recognized the man who was looking at him. He saw Jinhwan tried to go out but his friends were blocking him and pushing him towards the paired seat where he previously sat, beside him. Jiwon found them distracting but let it slide since he found Jinhwan's reactions cute.

People were already looking at the distraction they were causing, when Jinhwan decided to follow them until they pushed him to sit beside Jiwon.

"Hi," Jinhwan whispered, trying not to sound awkward with him. Jiwon had the urge to reply with 'Hi, baby' but refused, as he saw the man quite uncomfortable at the moment. He raised his hand instead to acknowledge his presence.

The movie started rolling and Jiwon realized this must be a love story, quite not his type of movies to watch. He still settled down to watch, just appreciating another 1 hour and a half of sitting beside the man he had been daydreaming of.

It had been 30 minutes or so since the movie started and he was not at all interested in the movie but instead he was more interested to watch someone beside him. He was watching Jinhwan at the corner of his eye and noticed that the cute guy was so immersed with the movie that his face was practically glued to the screen.

He realized how emotive his blonde guy was. (His? He grinned. The thought of him being his would be nice.) His face changed to hopeful with his small hands held together. Laughed when some of the scenes turned to comedy, even gaining an arm slap and held his hand to shake, thinking he was this 'Chanwoo' guy. Jiwon, always pushing thru with bad decisions, softly laughed and decided to tease his seatmate a little. He tightened his hold before Jinhwan found out that he was not this 'Chanwoo' that he was talking with. He expected Jinhwan to withdraw his hand and apologize but Jiwon's heart did multiple jumps when he looked at Jinhwan, even when his face was illuminated by the soft light the movie provided, he clearly saw a tint on his cheeks and saw him biting his lips while it formed a thin shy smile.

Though he was staring at the screen, Jiwon saw Jinhwan enjoying this 'flirting' game he had started. Jiwon smiled on how cute Jinhwan's hand was on his. He resumed eating his popcorn with with his other hand and a stupid smile plastered on his face.

He was a weakling for cute things.

And it was not a bad decision at all.

He didn't pay any attention to the movie anymore, but instead paid his attention to playing his thumb over the small hand he was holding on to. In return, he received a reaction from the blonde by tightening his grip or ghosting his thumb over his.

Minutes passed before their contact was broken when he believed that this 'Chanwoo', the guy on his other side, told him that he would be out for a minute.

The movie progressed into a somber mood where the female lead just lost her lover (non-lead) in an accident, who died in a hospital after a long speech of declaration of love. He assumed that the movie was all about moving on, and finding another love when he heard someone sniffing beside him. He looked at the blonde with eyes still wet with tears and his small hands kept on wiping them.

"Here," Jiwon offered his tissue, directly looking at him, gaining some confidence after 'Chanwoo' had left. For the first time for today, he saw Jinhwan's face up close.

And he was so fucking pretty.

He noticed how his face was so small, how his features gave him a soft touch and yet gave a sharp outline of his face and nose, how his skin glowed in the dark, how his lips were properly contoured, how his fringes almost covered his small eyes, and how his heart-shaped mole was perfectly placed right below in the corner of his right eye.

Jiwon stared. He couldn't fathom the beauty this guy possessed. He has lots of friends of both genders. He does, really. At some point he found Donghyuk pretty too but not the way how Jinhwan held his attention this bad. Even his heart was held captive by his beauty. It may sound exaggerated, but Jiwon found his seatmate so alluring that his hand, with a mind of its own, cupped the angelic face, ignoring the bewildered look on his seatmate’s face, and leaned in to close the gap and kissed his tears away from his cheeks. 

Jiwon’s eyes widened and instantly removed his hands when he came to a realization that he stepped too near within the confines of Jinhwan’s personal space.

“I-, I-, I’m so-“ Jiwon stuttered, eyes lost in on the floor, too guilty to look at Jinhwan.

“No worries,” Jinhwan played it coolly, he chuckled with one hand on his lips trying to hide his flushed face, and the other wiped the tears with the tissue Jiwon had offered.

Jiwon melted.  _ God, his smile.  _ He saw Jinhwan resumed watching the movie. Movie? Oh yeah, right. He was in a movie. He had no idea what the movie was anymore and lost track of time. Jiwon was suffering. He couldn’t resist this man anytime soon. His control was getting thin in wanting to kiss and hug this so-called Jinhwan as time passed by. He’s irresistibly cute! He peeked his phone to check for the time (though he has a watch) when it vibrated. His smile grew before he opened the message he received. 

<Sending SMS: Recipient: Jinhwan; Sender: Bobby>

J: Cahnwoo-ya

J: Come back here!

J: Help me I'm dying!

J: HE'S SO FUCKING CUTE! I CAN'T!

J: I THINK HE LIKES ME.

J: AND I'M FALLING DEEPER THAN I THOUGHT

B: Cute <3

B: But I'm not Chanwoo.

J: As if. Dont interrupt!

J: It was just a crush! BUT GOD, IF HE ONLY KNOWS I'VE BEEN MEANING TO ASK HIS NAME SINCE LAST SUNDAY!

J: WHAT IF HE REALLY LIKES ME BACK??? WHAT SHOULD I DO???

J: ISTG IF HE HOLDS MY HAND ONCE AGAIN I'M ASKING HIHM OUT LATER. AND TONIGHT.

J: AND MY LONELY ASS WOULDN'T BE SO LONELY ANYMORE AS YOU CLAIMED

B: Oh. Feisty. <3

J: Ikr? You think he'll fall for my charms?

B: You got me <3

J: Eww. Chanwoo. No. Stop being gross.

B: I've been telling you I'm noy Chanwoo. Jiwon.

J: Wdym by jiwon?

B: Name's Jiwon, babe. ;)

<End of SMS conversation>

This time, with his confidence returned after confirming he liked him as well, he grabbed Jinhwan’s hand away from his phone and pulled him closer, almost kissing his ear, “My name’s Jiwon,” he whispered, he did not fail to notice the shock in Jinhwan’s face for his sudden actions, “and I would love to go out with you right now, and tonight.” his voice was low that only Jinhwan could hear.

He saw Jinhwan mocking a fish with his mouth with no words coming out from it. His pseudo-cockiness with Chanwoo disappeared when it dawned to him that he was messaging him all along. Jiwon couldn’t help himself but laugh on how cute he was. He couldn’t contain the urge to kiss the small hand he was holding, and whispered again to his ear, “would you like to ditch the movie? I am more interested to know you more.”

He saw Jinhwan smiling, making his heart go crazy once again. He received a nod and he stood up and faced him. Now, Jiwon with the lost look, Jinhwan grabbed his hand and pulled him out of his chair. He heard his friends ooh-ed and whispered cheers for their friend as they went out to the cinema. 

Jiwon smiled. His chest softly fluttering. Before they exit the door, Jiwon hugged him from the back, not minding if the other person felt how his heart beated so loudly. “I’m sorry for being aggressive, but you are so fucking cute. And I can’t help myself but do this to keep me sane.”

Jinhwan turned around and looked at him in the eyes, for the first time, the light shone on his face and Jiwon couldn’t stop himself from admiring the beauty that was in front of him. “I’m Jinhwan, by the way.” he introduced himself, “and don’t worry, you’re not aggressive,” he pulled Jiwon’s shirt to level him with his eyes, “I am,” and he placed a kiss on Jiwon.

Sure, he’s driving him crazy. Yeah, the kiss was definitely driving him insane! His nerves went haywire and couldn’t think straight anymore and felt kissing this stranger-Jinhwan was so right. He closed his eyes and let things flow on its own. He could feel his heartbeat drummed like a bass, his body adjusting to wrap his arms around the smaller man. He felt him placed his small hands on his shoulders for support.

Jinhwan was the first one to break the kiss. Jiwon looked at his eyes as if searching for a clue whether this was real or not. His eyes were shaky from the aftermath. He felt his face burned and hugged him, nuzzling his face on Jinhwan’s neck, trying to hide the fact that he was caught off-guard, as well as his stupid smile that had been growing since a while ago. He felt a hand stroked the back of his head. It felt warm and nice. Jinhwan stretched his neck to look at him but Jiwon softly placed a kiss and looked back, their hands still attached to each other.

“Maybe-, we should-, grab some-, coffee-, what do you think?” Jiwon suggested, pausing in between as Jinhwan playfully pecks his lips.

_ He’s such a flirt!  _ And Jiwon’s a sucker for cute and flirts.

“Maybe, that is a good idea, Jiwon-ssi,” Jinhwan straightened his shirt (as he previously crumpled it awhile ago), as he spoke.

“You are such a package, baby.” Jiwon squeezed him tight and kissed his forehead. Smelled a mixture of a strong scent of musk and rose, probably his perfume and shampoo. The overwhelming feeling of happiness spreaded over his chest. As if claiming a prize that was longed for a long time.

They stared, no one dared to break the silence. Their eyes did the talking. Jiwon knew he won his heart, or the other way around. He didn’t know. Without breaking the contact, he placed one last kiss on Jinhwan’s small, pink lips before exiting the cinema.

Maybe, Jiwon was really whipped. Or maybe he was under a spell. From what he knew, they came out with the movie unfinished, fingers interlaced, and hearts in sync.

It wasn’t that hard to fall in love with his stranger at all.

<Sending SMS: Recipient: Dung; Sender: Bobby>

D: HYUNG!

D: U totally forgot abt me :))

D: I'll be @Yunhyeong's. I won't be coming home. ;)

D: (¬‿¬)

D: I saw him here @ the cinema around ur seat

D: He must be ur baby's friend

D: Btw, DONT USE MY ROOM!

B: You're the best! *fistbump*

<End of SMS conversation>

<epilogue>

Alternative ending:

Maybe, Jiwon was really whipped. Or maybe he was under a spell. From what he knew, they came out with the movie unfinished, fingers interlaced, and hearts in sync. Their world right now revolves from each other, not noticing a tall man, who entered a while ago, who witnessed everything from the time they landed before the exit, with tissues in his hand hoping that it’ll be of use later on by the smaller hyung who was about to go out right now with the cute guy. With a movie that would cover up the tears that were falling down on his face as he returned back to his seat with an empty chair by his side. The tall man opened his pack of tissues. He guessed he would be the one needing it for later.

\- 끝 -

###    
  
  
  


  
  
  



End file.
